Water aeration is required in water bodies that suffer from anoxic conditions, caused due to adjacent human activities such as sewage discharges, agricultural run-off and industrial waste discharges into the river. Aeration can be achieved through the infusion of air into the bottom of the river.
Dissolved oxygen is a major contributor to water quality. It's not only crucial for aquatic life but also oxygen breathing for aerobic bacteria that decompose organic matter. When oxygen concentrations become low, anoxic conditions develop that decrease the ability of the flowing water body to support life.
Oxygen can be driven into the water when the wind disturbs the surface of the water body and natural aeration can occur through a movement of water caused by an incoming stream, waterfall, or even a strong flood.
The invention increases the speed and distance travelled by water, increases the water oxygen level, separates and traps the contaminating agents and wastes.
Several attempts have been made to develop an apparatus to aerate flowing water bodies and to separate the contaminants.
Some of relate patents are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,328B2 patent is a mixing, aerating or oxygenating apparatus to aerate or oxygenate ponds, rivers or lakes, sewage or effluent treatment lagoons or beds or to airstrip volatile compounds from water or other solutes by distributing gas through a piped system having a plurality of outlets branching from a common distribution line. In order to deliver a desired quantity of air or oxygen at each outlet, a constant flow regulator is disposed in each outlet which limits the flow to a set amount when the pressure in the pipe system exceeds a predetermined minimum value. In one embodiment, the regulator is chosen to achieve this irrespective of pressure drop along the distribution line. In another embodiment, the regulator is chosen to give the desired output with no pressure drop along the distribution line.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,285 A, New techniques and means for their utilization are described for substantially improving gas to liquid transfer including aeration of hydroelectric project tail waters and treatment of sewage sludge and sewage treatment effluent or other wastewaters. Liquid flow is directed over an infuser device to separate the liquid into a plurality of free-falling curtains disposed to impinge upon a collection pool there beneath wherein a substantial number of gas bubbles entrained by any particular curtain are acted upon by successive impingements of downstream curtains to effect turbulent interaction, shearing, and re entrainment of such bubbles and substantially increase the residence time thereof in the resulting recombined flow.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,132 A, A system for surface aeration of water, particularly for aeration or cleaning the water in rivers, lakes, creeks, or along beaches and shores, by means of an aeration rotor mounted on a rotating carrier frame for at least partial immersion into the water to be aerated, said carrier frame being arranged to be anchored at any desired location along a shore where the water is to be aerated.
Hence, there was felt a need for an efficient system for aeration and separation of contamination from flowing water of water bodies like river, runnel and canals which can overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.